It's All How You Look At It
by vicodin-vixens
Summary: A compilation of our favourite House characters and advertising slogans that complement them. If they don't make sense at first-read them again. Read them out loud. Stand on your head and squint. Trust us, you'll get it eventually. Slash. We own nothing.


**A/N: Just another flight of fancy from your friendly Vicodin Vixens. We seem to have WAY too much time on our hands, and as such we're able to gift you with these wonderful little pieces of nonsense. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! We've never said that we do. Please don't sue us, all you big powerful companies with lawyers and...things.**

*******

1. Thirteen: Strong Enough For A Man, Made For A Woman. (Secret Deodorant)

2. House: Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't. (Almond Joy)

3. Taub: Where's The Beef? (Wendy's)

4. Cuddy: So easy a caveman can do it. (Geico Insurance)

5. Kutner: Miles away from ordinary (Corona)

6. Thirteen: Have it your way. (Burger King)

7. Wilson: Nothin' says lovin' like somethin' from the oven. (Pillsbury)

8. Lucas: Don't leave home without it. (American Express)

9. House/Wilson: M'm, M'm, Good. (Campbell's Soup)

10. Cameron: Easy. Breezy. Beautiful. (Cover Girl)

11. House/Wilson: Just Do It! (Nike)

12. House: Keeps Going And Going And Going.. (Energizer)

13. Chase: It takes a licking and keeps on ticking. (Timex)

14. Chase: Add Some Roo To Your 'Do (Aussie)

15. House/Wilson: When it absolutely, positively has to be there overnight. (Fed-Ex)

16. House/Wilson: They're GRRRReat! (Frosted Flakes)

17. Thirteen: Does she or doesn't she? (Clairol)

18. House/Wilson: The Bits Make It Better (Kibbles N Bits)

19. Wilson: Finger lickin' good! (KFC)

20. Lucas: It's everywhere you want to be. (Visa)

21. House/Wilson: Once You Pop, You Can't Stop (Pringles)

22. Foreman: Avoid The Noid (Dominos)

23. House/Wilson: Bet You Can't Eat Just One (Lay's)

24. Wilson: It takes a tough man to make a tender chicken. (Perdue Chicken)

25. House/Wilson: I'm Lovin It. (McDonald's)

26. House/Wilson:Try something new tonight! (Harmony Condoms)

27. Foreman: You Won't Like It. (Oatmeal Crisp)

28. Thirteen: You never forget your first girl. (Smirnoff)

29. House/ Wilson: Once you try it you would never do without it. (Durex Condoms)

30. House/Wilson: The Best A Man Can Get. (Gillette)

31. House: It's hard to be nice if you don't feel comfortable. (Docker's Jeans)

32. House/Wilson: Be Kind To Your Behind. (Cottonelle)

33. House/Wilson: Pleasing people the world over. (Holiday Inn)

34. Taub: Think Small. (Volkswagon)

35. Chase: Your Way, Right Away (Burger King)

36. Kutner: Think Different (Apple Computers)

37. House/Wilson: Has it changed your life yet? (Compaq)

38. House/Wilson: Don't give up the ship (Cutty Sark Whisky)

39. House/Wilson: What's the worst that can happen? (Dr. Pepper)

40. Thirteen: Expanding possibilities. (Hewlett Packard)

41. Kutner: Fun anyone? (Playstation)

42. House: I am what I am (Reebok)

43. Chase: Helping Australia get back on it's feet (Holeproof Computer Socks)

44. Wilson: Make it better (Timberland Boots)

45. Thirteen: All the flavour of being a girl. (Smackers)

46. House/Wilson: Naturally better than the alternative (Mosi-guard Natural, insect repellent)

47. Kutner: What's life without surprises? (Nestle Drumsticks)

48. Taub: Small is big here. (Beech-Nut Baby food)

49. Chase: It's a bit gorgeous (Boddingtons Beer)

50. Foreman: It's not for everybody (Hendrick's Gin)

*******

**And now for the cracktastic bonus features:  
**

House/Wilson: It's what your right arm's for (Courage Beer)

House: It looks good, it tastes good, and by golly it does you good. (Mackeson Beer)

Wilson: Tastes as good as it smells (Maxwell House)

House/Wilson: Fruit wherever you put it. (Yukery Fruit Juice)

House/Wilson: Pleasure within you. (Agua Castello)

House/Wilson: It's all inside (J.C. Penney)

House/Wilson: It's time to ride (Harley Davidson)

House/Wilson: The sauce of weekend pleasure (HP Sauce)

House/Wilson: It's what happy tastes like (Carvel Ice Cream)

House: It fills you up right. (Campbell's Chunky Soup)

House/Wilson: A little every day goes a long, long way. (Danone)

Wilson: My bottoms are tops (Gloria Vanderbilt Jeans)

House/Wilson: So many ways to play! (Seven Clans Casino)

*******

Foreman: Men don't want to look at naked men (JBS Men's Underwear)


End file.
